honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Ark: Survival Evolved
Ark: Survival Evolved is the 160th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure survival video game Ark: Survival Evolved. It was published on Jul 25, 2017. Ark: Survival Evolved ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Ark: Survival Evolved on YouTube "Team up with a tribe of fellow players to dominate the island or just knock them out and tie them up in your house then force-feed them, harvest their blood and feces for your garden projects!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Ark: Survival Evolved'' Script From the genre that destroyed the meaning of the term "early access," comes yet another online open-world survival game, just like all the others except in this one you can eat your own POOP! Oh, and dinosaurs too! That's pretty cool I guess... ''Ark: Survival Evolved'' Discover the primeval world of Ark, a giant unspoiled wilderness park stuck in the Jurassic where you'll scrape together any resources you can until you master the skills to fight, build, and train dinosaurs. And team up with a tribe of fellow players to dominate the island or just knock them out and tie them up in your house then force-feed them, harvest their blood and feces for your garden projects! Wait, what did I just say? WHAT IS THIS PSYCHO NIGHTMARE GAME? Mash together a horrifying monster-man in Ark's character creator then emerge into the harsh sunlight of the game world where you'll fight against the survival game clock furiously punching trees with your bare fists, scraping together any resources you can to refill those draining meters and desperately trying to build some shelter -- until a big dinosaur comes along and mauls you to death, sending you right back to square one! (Sobbing) I just wanted to be friends! Experience the real draw of Ark: the late game content where you'll tame and ride massive dinos, build palatial estates and moving dino houses, sport the hottest in dino fashion, uncover futuristic technology, explore the depths of caves and even the sea and summon bosses to fight Terreria style. Then sight wistfully, close your browser and go back to your actual character who's crouched naked in the woods somewhere constantly dying and sh*ting himself! Realize your true masochism and join a PvP server where you'll not only have to content with survival, brutal dinos, and a harsh environment, but internet a**holes as well! Who will raid your bases, steal your stuff, murder your pets, then kill you and take all of your gear, forcing you to start over at the beginning, punching trees ALL OVER AGAIN. As they literally steal hours of your life away for their own amusement in the most nightmarish new player experience since Ultima Online! I mean, seriously? There's no bigger middle finger to a newbie than letting people build traps in the spawn points! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME HATE THIS GAME? So callus up those knuckles and get ready to fist some dinosaurs or just wait for the VR experience because we ALL know how much better those usually are than normal video games! Starring: Tree Punching; Dino Punching; Waiting For Meat To Cook; Getting Pooped on By Dinosaurs Figuratively; And Literally; The Ever Present Spectre of Death; and Baby Sinclair. for Ark: Survival Evolved was 'Turok Online.']] ''Turok Online'' You know, I get this game has levels and all, but it's always a real bummer to get destroyed by a level 80 fish! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Ark: Survival Evolved '''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Michael Nocita of Entertainment Buddha called the video "hilarious." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Thanks to PartiallyRoyal for the clips! External links * 'Get Your Giggles In With The ‘Ark’ Honest Game Trailer '''- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Survival games Category:Studio Wildcard Category:Instinct Games Category:Efecto Studios Category:Virtual Basement Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games